Who knew?
by Combined Gamers
Summary: Eli's little sister brings new adventures, new slugs and new dangers; join the Shane gang as they cure ghouls, stop evil, and find something very special along the way.
1. Return to Bullseye Cavern

**_I will update this as soon as possible._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

* * *

Eli and the gang were traveling through Bulls eye cavern

_Trixie's pov_

"Hey, bro, just why are we here again?" Kord asked.

"Well," said Eli, "you get to meet my sister tomorrow."

"Cool, what's she like, how old is she, what does she look like?" I asked.

"Well ask 1 at a time Trix, don't kill him" Kord joked

"Sorry Eli…"

"It's ok, she is probably ten by now, I will give you guys a picture of her and as for personality, try picturing me on a bit of a sugar rush, but that might have changed I haven't seen her in a while." He explained

"Well what are you waiting for, give us the picture!" Pronto reminded him.

Eli handed Pronto the picture, his eyes widened and he said nothing, Kord got it.

"Trixie look…"

The young girl wore long hair in a ponytail and had a fire in here green eyes, and she looked exactly like me.

* * *

**_Boom! How do you like that, cause I think it is hilarious, also we have a very special announcement coming soon! Bye!_**


	2. A sister

_Eli's pov_

It was quiet, too quiet.

"Eli, did you hear about a masked slinger going around?" asked Trixie.

"No why?"

A voice came from up above, scaring everyone.

"I'm glad to see someone knows me" a hooded figure was pointing a blaster at us, "hands where I can see them."

"What do you want?" I asked the figure.

"I just want-wait a minute, Eli?!" she took off the mask and hood and I saw red hair and green eyes.

She climbed down the cliff and ran to meet us.

"Guys this is my sister, Scarlet" I explained to them.

"Hello, it is I, the great Pronto, the best moleinoid tracker in all of Slugterra. Said Pronto.

"So I've heard" She looked at Kord. "You must be Kord; I heard that you're an amazing slinger!"

"Well, I don't mean to brag…"

She looked at Trixie, the girls looked almost identical!

"Wow, Trixie, I've heard a lot about you, and by the looks of it Eli was right, you're very pretty."

"Scarlet!" I yelled at her. _Why did she have to say that?!_

Trixie pressed her hand to my cheek; "I think it was sweet Eli" before she walked off.

"So, Scarlet, what kind of slugs do you use in duels?" I asked while Trixie was shooting the whole thing.

"Hybrid slugs"

"Hybrid slugs? What are those?" Pronto asked her.

"Well, when 2 slugs of different species have a baby, it's a mix of its parents, like my first slug, Angel."

A white slug hopped out from behind her and over to me, it had a two eyes and a hot pink heart shape over her face, the same colour as her belly, on her arms were wings that were too small to fly but big enough to glide.

"Hi there." I said to it, it smiled at me.

"Yep, she's an Owluv slug, the mix of a Hoverbug and a Slyren." Scarlet explained.

Angel let out a squeak before hopping back to Scarlet.

"So how did you become the masked slinger, exactly?" Pronto asked.

"At first, it was just a disguise to make sure Dr. Blakk wouldn't find me, but then I started dueling people and that's just what they started to call me." She explained.

"So that was why you attacked us, you didn't know." I said to her and she nodded.

"Ugh, where is Kord with our food, I'm hungry." I muttered.

"I'm here everybody!" He called as he walked through the door.

"Yay!" everyone cheered as they got ready to eat.

* * *

**_So, how would you guys like to help name hybrid slugs, just leave its name and its parents, and you could get that slug in the story, with all the credit to you of course!_**


	3. The arsenal

_**I own nothing**_

_**AN: sorry for the inconvenience,**____**there have been tech difficulties (computer broke XD)**_

* * *

_Scarlet's pov_

I was petting my Vinedrill, Leaf, as I watched the first light,(Slugterra's form of a sunrise) I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Eli asked me.

"I could ask you the same thing." I replied with out looking up at him.

"I want you to know that you can always come with us, we would be glad to have you on the team." he said, and Burpy let out a happy squeak.

He looked over my shoulder and saw Leaf curled up in my lap "So what other slugs do you use?"

"I'll tell you in the morning, OK?"

I had waited until everyone had finished eating breakfast to show them my arsenal.

"Alright" Eli said "let's see them."

I walked over to the spot where I keep my slugs and grabbed their tubes, then I

started to show them to the rest of the gang, I began with another hybrid, the mix of a Flopper and boon doc, a Mimicure, his name was Peep, (like most hybrids he was unnaturally tiny) he was a bright lime green with 2 eyes and the tiny spikes that boon docs had on the back of his head.

"A healer slug!" Said Pronto.

My next slugs were my Lavalynx, (Flint) my Aquabeak, (Bubble) my brand-new slug, a Fandango, (Battery) and my slug egg.

Finally it came down to my last 2 slugs, the ones that refused to listen to me. What. So. Ever. I found the 2 hopping around a strange and abandoned place and they just came to me, and I'll probably never understand why they won't let me use them in a duel.

As I showed them to my friends they all gasped, as if I had pulled out a Universal slug.

"Those slugs are Shinai's Sonikin and Inkdevil!" Everyone gasped.

"Who is Shinai?" I asked.

"I think you mean was." said Eli

He started to explain the whole story: the first tournament, the trade, the Hooligang, the slug run, getting Mo and finally, the Dark bane.

"Whoa". I said as the 2 slugs jumped onto my shoulder

"Alright," Kord said "Now that that's out of the way, who wants to go on a slug hunt?"

"Eli, can I ride on your mecha with you?" I asked, because I'm too young to get, or even buy a mecha.

"Sure"

With that said, we all rode off in search of a new slug.


	4. The beach: Part one

_**I own nothing.**_

_**AN: Man, do I love doing beach story plots, I can't help it there awesome! Oh and a big thanks to Jordan shedeers for a new slug!**_

* * *

Today was the hottest day Slugterra had seen in 50 years, and the Shane gang weren't exactly enjoying it.

Eli: I didn't know it could get so hot down here.

Pronto: Neither did Pronto.

Kord: Even the slugs are fanning themselves.

Everyone looked over at the exhausted slugs, Chiller couldn't even make ice, it came out as water.

Scarlet: Everyone in favor of doing nothing say: ugh!

Everyone: Ugh!

Trixie was at her computer

Trixie: (gasps) Hey! Everyone, look at this, the beach is open... with free ice cream!

Kord: hmm, Let me guess, no mechas aloud, right?

Eli: Well we could just rent a van.

Scarlet: But you don't know how to drive yet, genius.

Soon the two of them were arguing.

Kord: Stop fighting guys, I'll rent it, you guys can just go get ready.

Eli was heading past the girls room (Trixie wasn't in there), however, he happened to see a little more of his younger sister than he wanted to.

Eli: Scarlet! Have some decency and lock the door!

Scarlet: (angry) First, there is no lock, and second, you're so lucky Trixie wasn't in here!

Eli: Where is she anyway?

Scarlet: (shrugs)Bathroom, I guess.

Eli: Whatever.

Soon everyone was near the bathroom, waiting for Trixie to come out so that they could leave, Pronto had orange swim trunks on, Kord had yellow and Eli had navy blue, scarlet had a 1 piece, ice blue swimsuit.

Scarlet: Come on, were waiting on you.

Trixie: Coming!

She stepped out, revealing that she was wearing nothing but a green bikini.

Eli: Wow...

Trixie: Sorry to keep you waiting.

Scarlet: Lets go in the back, it's more fun in there.

As the 2 best friends ran off, Burpy (now in goggles) hopped onto Eli's shoulder.

Burpy: Chatter, squeak! (I think somebodies in love!)

Eventually they had decided that Kord would be driving, right now they were just going through a check list.

Trixie: Do we have sunscreen? We are going to be there all day, aren't we?

Eli: Check.

Pronto: Towels?

Kord: Check.

Scarlet: Cooler with snacks?

Trixie: Check.

Burpy, Bluster, Joules and Peep: Squeak squeak! (let's go already!)

Inside the van there were 3 seats in the front the back was just empty space. _**(AN: Just picture the inside of the mystery machine)**_

The girls got in the back and the boys got in the front.

When the long drive was finally over, the back doors swung open and everyone stepped out, bringing the cooler, towels and umbrellas, Pronto saw the guy serving ice cream.

Pronto: (excited) Ice cream!

Eli: Wait for us pronto.

To be continued...

* * *

_**AN: should I make this 3 part or 2 part? **_


	5. The beach: Part two

_**I own nothing**_

_**Sorry for taking so long. Also I still need more slug ideas**_

* * *

The Shane Gang all got themselves some ice cream, Pronto got french vanilla, Kord got mint chocolate chip, Trixie got strawberry, Eli got banana and chocolate and Scarlet got cookie dough.

Trixie was sitting at a little shack.

Trixie: Now this is nice.

3 guys were watching her, one named Zeke walked up to her.

Zeke: Hi there.

Trixie: Oh, hi.

Zeke: Aren't you part of the Shane Gang?

Trixie: Ya, why?

Zeke: Oh, nothing, just wondering why such a beautiful girl would be in such a dangerous job.

Trixie: Thanks, but I wouldn't trade my job for the world, you still haven't told me your name.

Zeke: Oh yeah, name's Zeke and yours is...?

Eli had just finished talking with Kord and turned around just in time to see Trixie talking to Zeke, he got feeling in his heart, and he did NOT like it. He ran up to them when Zeke asked Trixie about her name, Eli grabbed her hand and pulled close to him.

Eli: (furious) I'm Eli Shane, her name is Trixie, and I'm pretty sure she has better things to do than talk to you.

Zeke: If your really a Shane, then duel me!

Eli: Fine!

Zeke: Let's make this a little more interesting, if you win I will leave her alone, but if I win, I get to go on a date with her.

Trixie: What?!

Zeke: And she has to kiss me.

Trixie: (Scared) No!

Eli, seeing this turned around and put his hand on her shoulder.

Eli: Don't worry Trixie, I won't let let anything happen to you.

The boys were dueling, Eli fired Joules and Zeke dodged it, he than fired a Phosphoro, blinding Eli, than a Polero, knocking him to the ground.

Trixie: Eli no!

Zeke: Pucker up, Trixie!

* * *

_**Sorry about the short chapter, it was awesome but than a power out deleted everything.**_


End file.
